bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Shūkurō Tsukishima
Galeria Shūkurō z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep353 Tsukishima.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima. O353 Profilowe Tsukishimy.png Episode 349 Tsukishima.png Ep 349 Fullbringer Tsukishima.png Ep349 Tsukishima.png Episode 345 Tsukishima.png O359 Profilowe Tsukishimy.png Historia Ep366 Tsukishima i Ginjo.png|Młody Tsukishima i Ginjō jako Shinigami. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep344 Tsukishima watch Ishida.png|Tsukishima obserwuje Uryū. Ep344 Uryu chases Tsukishima.png|Ishida goni Tsukishimę. Ep344 Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Shūkurō atakuje Uryū. Ep345 Tsukishima czyta.png|Tsukishima czyta książkę. EP345 Tsukishima wydaje rozkazy bandycie.png|Tsukishima wydaje rozkazy bandycie. Ep345 Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę. Ep346 Tsukishima w swojej rezydencji.png|Tsukishima w swojej rezydencji. Ep347 Tsukishima z Demi-Hollowem.png|Tsukishima pojawia się przy Demi-Hollowie. Ep347 Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima. Ep347 Tsukishima przyśpiesza transformację w Hollowa.png|Tsukishima przyspiesza transformację w Hollowa. Ep347 Transformacja Demi-Hollowa.png|Tsukishima przy transformacji Demi-Hollowa. Ep347 Ichigo przechodzi koło Tsukishimy.png|Tsukishima przechodzi koło Ichigo. Ep347 Tsukishima z uśmiechem mija Ichigo.png|Tsukishima z uśmiechem na twarzy mija Kurosakiego. Ep347 Tsukishima ignoruje wołanie Ichigo.png|Tsukishima ignoruje wołanie Ichigo. Ep347 Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę. Ep349 Tsukishima arrival.png|Shūkurō konfrontuje się z Orihime. Ep349 Sword Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima pokazuje swój Fullbring. Ep349 Tsukishima Fullbring.png|Fullbring Tsukishimy - Book of the End. Ep350 Tsukishima zaskoczony słowami Inoue.png|Tsukishima zaskoczony słowa Orihime. Ep350 Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi.png|Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi. Ep350 Tsukishima przebija Orihime.png|Tsukishima tnie Orihime. Ep350 Tsukishima jako lider Xcution.png|Tsukishima jako lider Xcution. Ep350 Tsukishima osmarkany przez Moe.png|Tsukishima osmarkany przez Moe. Ep350 Tsukishima ściera smarki.png|Tsukishima ściera smarki. Ep350 Moe i Tsukishima.png|Shūkurō i Shishigawara rozmawiają, kto będzie następnym celem. Ep350 Tsukishima jest ciekawy reakcji Kugo.png|Tsukishima jest ciekawy reakcji Kūgo. Ep352 Tsukishima w Xcution.png|Shūkurō rozwala drzwi do Xcution. Ep353 Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo.png|Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukuro zderzają się.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō zderzają się. Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Tsukishima za Ichigo.png|Shūkurō pojawia się za Kurosakim. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie.png|Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie. Ep353 Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Shukuro.png| Ichigo atakuje Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shukuro.png|Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo blokuje atak.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukoro walczą.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō walczą. Ep353 Shukuro blokuje atak Ichigo.png|Shūkurō blokuje atak Ichigo. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Kugo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep353 Kugo kontra Tsukishima.png|Kūgo kontra Tsukishima. Ep353 Kugo atakuje.png|Kūgo atakuje. Ep353 Kugo i Tsukishima ścierają się.png|Kūgo i Tsukishima ścierają się. Ep353 Kugo ładuje atak.png|Kūgo ładuje atak. Ep353 Siła ataku Kugo.png|Siła ataku Kūgo. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo skupia więcej energii.png|Ichigo skupia więcej energii. Ep353 Tsukishima, Yukio i ładowany Ichigo.png|Tsukishima i "zapisywany" Ichigo. Ep354 Kugo ratuje Yukio.png|Kūgo ratuje Yukio. Ep354 Sado i Tsukishima walczą.png|Sado i Tsukishima walczą. Ep354 Tsukishima walczy z Ginjo.png|Tsukishima walczy z Ginjō. Ep354 Sado zaskakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado zaskakuje Tsukishimę. Ep356 Tsukishima tnie Chada.png|Tsukishima tnie Sado. Ep354 Riruka przykłada Love Gun do pleców Tsukishimy.png|Riruka przykłada Love Gun do pleców Tsukishimy. Ep357 Riruka wyśledzona przez Tsukishimę.png|Riruka wyśledzona przez Tsukishimę. Ep362 Zaskoczenie.png|Sado i Orihime zaskoczeni przez Tsukishimę. Ep357 Tsukishima idzie z książką A.png|Tsukishima zmierza ku Orihime i Sado. Ep357 Tsukishima idzie z książką B.png|Tsukishima idzie z książką. Ep357 Tsukishima unika ciosu.png|Tsukishima unika ciosu. Ep357 Tsukishima raniony przez Orihime.png|Tsukishima raniony przez Orihime. Ep357 Sado ochroniony przez Inoue.png|Sado ochroniony przez Inoue. Ep357 Chad i Tsukishima.png|Sado myśli, że to Tsukishima pomógł mu w odzyskaniu monety. Ep357 Tsukishima z Orihime.png|Orihime stwierdza, że to Tsukishima jest jej bratem. Ep357 Sado ochrania Orihime.png|Sado ochrania Orihime. Ep358 Nieproszony gość.png|Tsukishima jako nieproszony gość. Ep358 Ichigo pyta Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo pyta Tsukishimę. Ep358 Tsukishima uderzony.png|Tsukishima uderzony przez Kurosakiego. Ep358 Ranny Tsukishima.png|Ranny Tsukishima. Ep359 Powitanie.png|Tsukishima wita gości. Ep359 Nieuzbrojony.png|Tsukishima mówi, że jest nieuzbrojony. Ep359 W pułapce.png|Tsukishima z pozostałymi otacza Ichigo. Ep359 Prędkość Ichigo.png|Prędkość Ichigo. Ep359 Walka.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo. Ep359 Ichigo za Tsukishimą.png|Ichigo za Tsukishimą. Ep359 Zranienie.png|Ranny Tsukishima. Ep359 Przybyła pomoc.png|Chad i Orihime bronią Tsukishimę. Ep359 Leczenie.png|Tsukishima leczony przez Inoue. Ep359 Tsukishima i Chad.png|Fałszywe wspomnienie z Tsukishimą. Ep359 Tsukishima i Orihime.png|Tsukishima z Orihime. Ep359 Trening Tsukishimy.png|Tsukishima w sfałszowanym wspomnieniu Orihime i Chada. Ep359 Tsukishima do Soul Society.png|Tsukishima w sfałszowanym wspomnieniu wyrusza z pozostałymi do Soul Society. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Rukię.png|Tsukishima ratuje Rukię. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Orihime.png|Tsukishima i pozostali biegnie w sfałszowanym wspomnieniu by uratować Inoue. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Espadą.png|Tsukishima i pozostali w sfałszowanym wspomnieniu. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Aizenem.png|Tsukishima w sfałszowanym wspomnieniu walczy z Aizenem. Ep359 Shukuro za Ichigo.png|Tsukishima stoi za Ichigo. Ep359 Tsukishima za Ichigo.png|Tsukishima stoi za Ichigo. Ep360 Kopniak.png|Ichigo kopie Shūkurō. Ep360 Atak z zaskoczenia.png|Tsukishima atakuje z zaskoczenia. Ep360 Pokonani.png|Ishida i Kurosaki pokonani. Ep361 Prawda.png|Kūgo i Tsukishima wyjawiają prawdę. Ep361 Przyjaciele.png|Tsukishima i zaatakowani przyjaciele Ichigo. Ep361 Rozmowa.png|Ginjō mówi, że Uryū będzie "kluczem". Ep361 Cel.png|Ranny Ishida. Od362 Powrót do Czerni.png|Ichigo wraca w szatach Shinigami ku zdziwieniu Kūgo i Tsukishimy. Ep361 Walka.png|Przybycie Gotei 13. Odc362 Tsukishima Byakuya.png|Tsukishima kontra Byakuya. Ep363 Tsukishima i Byakuya.png|Tsukishima i Byakuya. Ep363 Walka.png|Tsukishima i Byakuya. Ep363 Liść 2.png|Shūkurō przecina liść. Ep364 Byakuya i Shukuro.png|Tsukishima zatrzymuje Byakuyę. Ep364 Przecięty.png|Kuchiki cięty przez Fullbringera. Ep364 ostzre.png|Pęknięte ostrze. Odc364 Przebity.png|Tsukishima przebity przez Byakuyę. O365 Wykrwawiający się Shukuro.png|Wykrwawiający się Shūkurō. Ep366_Tsukishima_atakuje.png|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo zza pleców. Ep366_Rukia_chce_uratować.png|Rukia chce uratować Ichigo. Ep366_Riruka_ratuje.png|Riruka daje się zranić, by uratować Ichigo i Rukię. Ep366 Moe i Tsukishima.png|Moe spotyka Tsukishimę. Ep366_Tsukishima_niesiony_przez_Moe.png|Moe niesie Tsukishimę. Galeria Shūkurō z mangi Obrazki profilowe Tsukishima Profile 2.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima. Tsukishima.jpg Chapter439Tsukishima3.png Historia C477p18.jpg|Ginjō jako Shinigami z młodym Tsukishimą. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Uryu_chases_Tsukishima_C429P16.png|Uryū Ishida goni Tsukishimę. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Shūkurō atakuje Uryū. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Orihime Inoue ma do czynienia z Tsukishimą. R439 Okładka.png|Shūkurō na okładce 439. rozdziału. Chapter439Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima z książką. TsukishimaBookoftheEnd.png|Fullbring Shūkurō - Book of the End. End Of The Book.png|Katana Tsukishimy. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Tsukishima pojawia się i przebija Orihime. R440 Okładka.png|Okładka 440. rozdziału. Shishigawara_sneezes_Tsukishima.png|Shūkurō "obryzgany" przez Shishiwagarę. Tsukishima cuts through.png|Tsukishima rozwala drzwi do bazy Xcution. C444p14.jpg|Tsukishima w Xcution. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Yasutora Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Shūkurō przytłacza Ichigo. C446p4.png|Tsukishima kontra Ginjō. Kugo vs Tsukishima.png|Kūgo walczy z Shūkurō. Ichigo attacks Tsukichima Shukuro.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę zza pleców. Chapter447RirukaLoveGun.png|Riruka mierzy "Miłosnym Pistoletem" w Tsukishimę. C447 Yukio Confronts Tsukishima.png|Yukio konfrontuje się z Shūkurō. C452p19 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png|Tsukishima w domu Ichigo. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png|Ichigo pyta się Tsukishimy co robi w jego domu. Chapter 453 Cover.png|Tsukishima, Ichigo, Yuzu i Karin na okładce 453. rozdziału. Ch453pg10 Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki przy rannym Shūkurō. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Tsukishima traci rękę. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo pojawia się za Shūkurō. Chapter 455 Cover.png|Tsukishima na okładce 455. rozdziału. C455p20Sado and Orihime protects Tsukishima.png|Sado i Orihime bronią Shūkurō. Chapter 456 Cover.png|Tsukishima, Kūgo, Ichigo i Moe na okładce 456. rozdziału. Tsukishima is healing.png|Tsukishima leczony przez Inoue. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime pomaga Shūkurō. Tsukishima and Sado.png|Tsukishima z Sado. Tsukishima and Ichigo.png|Shūkurō pojawia się za Kurosakim. Chapter 457 Cover.png|Ichigo, Moe, Tsukishima i Ginjō na okładce 457. rozdziału. Tsukishima appears above Ichigo.png|Tsukishima pojawia się nad Ichigo. T52 Okładka.jpg|Shūkurō na okładce 52. tomu. R468s1 Byakuya kontra Tsukishima.png|Byakuya kontra Tsukishima. R469s1 Tsukishima tnie Byakuyę kolor.jpg|Tsukishima tnie Byakuyę. R472s9.png|Shūkurō pojawia się za kapitanem. R472s10.png|Kuchiki blokuje atak. R472s17.png|Byakuya przebija Fullbringera. C477p11.jpg|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. C477p12.jpg|Rukia pojawia się, by przyjąć atak. C478p16.jpg|Shūkurō niesiony przez Shishigawarę. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R518 Fullbringerzy w Soul Society.png|Tsukishima w Soul Society. R681 Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima przebija Ichigo. R681 Fullbringerzy.png|Yukio, Kūgo i Tsukishima. R681 Pytanie Tsukishimy.PNG|Pytający Tsukishima. Animacje z Shūkurō TsukishimaRuns2.gif|Tsukishima używa Bringer Light. TsukishimaAttack.gif|Tsukishima atakuje Orihime. BringerLight2.gif|Tsukishima walczy z Ichigo przy użyciu techniki Bringer Light. Riruka wyskakuje z rukii.gif|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia. Kategoria:Galerie